


Study

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wouldn't have picked paleontology as his major if it wasn't for Anton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> Jason David Frank made the comment that he wouldn't have picked dinosaurs for Tommy, but it fit the theme of the show. This just was a random thought about why Tommy made the switch in college. And, hell, I'm sure a lot of us would if we had professors like Anton.

Tommy didn't give a damn about dinosaurs. The only reason he kept showing up for class, the only reason he'd taken another full load of anthro and paleontology classes this semester, was to enjoy the simple pleasure of watching Dr. Mercer at the front of the room, talking passionately about his favorite topic. It was worth a few extra classes with other professors just to get the background to attend his special lectures.

Dr. Mercer was amazing when he spoke. It didn't matter the subject, as long as he was excited about it. The strength of his voice could carry across an auditorium, though his words were soft and well chosen. He would stalk back and forth as he spoke, like a predator before a meal, drawing in his audience with graceful, mesmerizing movements. Sometimes, as he sat in the front row, Tommy would image that Dr. Mercer was stalking him, that one day he'd reach out and pounce and devour him, like one of the ancient creatures he often spoke about.

He probably wouldn't have chosen the field for himself, but Tommy couldn't help but be drawn in by the man. He wanted to know more, simply because it was what made Dr. Mercer's cheeks flush and his hands flutter and his smile flash wide and brilliant and stunning. The man's excitement followed Tommy out of the classroom. While going through the readings, he'd imagine Dr. Mercer's face, his voice carefully going over the article, and he'd finish in a flushed heat, glad his roommate wasn't around to wonder if he was turned on by dinosaurs.


End file.
